Isabella Black
by TooManyHobbiesToList123
Summary: "It's who you love that matters. Nothing else. Bella, I just want you to be happy," he whispered, hugging me tighter. "I know," I choked, tears running down my face. Why did he have to make it so much harder than it had to be?


**I wish she had chosen him… My first Twilight fanfic, written in Bella's POV just like in the books…**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Don't look for the disclaimer in every chapter, it'll only be there every often or so… _

When I saw Jacob lying helplessly on his bed, broken and vulnerable, a part of me died on the inside. He was right. I did love him and I hated seeing him watching me with pain in his eyes. Pain I knew, the injuries had nothing to do with. It was my entire fault. I caused the pain he had felt for the past few weeks. It was all me…

His solemn face cracked into a childish smile. "Hey, Bells."

And at that moment, my future split into two. In one, I was a vampire, Isabella Cullen with a diamond glistening on my finger and a thirst for blood in my throat… Images of Bree in the meadow flickered like a faded television inside my head and I shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, attempting to sit up. I rushed forward and pushed him back down. "I'm fine." I muttered. The idea of the other future crept into my mind, and I smiled at the thought…A family. Jacobs's family. _My _family. I was Isabella Black. Jacob, our children, and I were be sitting around a campfire telling stories, roasting hot dogs and having a great time. Billy was there, and so was the rest of the pack and their families…

"Bells? What are you thinking?" Jacob asked, examining my expression with concerned eyes.

I smiled. "'Bout my future…" I said, avoiding his eyes.

"What exactly about your future?" Jacob pressed, moving over to make room for me on the bed.

"College." I lied. How could I tell him about what I was really thinking about right now? What if things changed and I still stayed with Edward?

"College?" Jacob blinked, confused. "I thought that the bloodsucker was going to change you before then?" He asked, taking my hand and pulling me towards the bed.

I shrugged and lay down beside him, curling every so slightly into his side. He put his uninjured arm around me and pulled me closer so now I was pressed up right against him. I inhaled his woodsy husky smell and smiled, glad he couldn't see. The heat from his body was relaxing. My eyes slowly closed. I could get used to this…

"Bells?" Jacob whispered a few minutes later.

"Yeah, Jake?" I whispered back, opening my eyes.

"Just seeing if you're awake." He chuckled into my hair.

I smiled and lightly drew on his chest with my finger.

"Hmmm…" He mumbled into my hair. We were silent again for a few minutes. To break the silence, Jacob started drumming his fingers on his chest. The beat was comforting, and I closed my eyes again.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

I felt Jacob shrug. "Alright. I'm sure as hell not made out of stone."

I chortled.

"I'm better." He grinned. "I bet stone couldn't kiss you the way I did before I left."

I smiled. "You're right. He can't. Not until I'm stone too."

I felt his grip on me loosen and I regretted replying instantly.

"I'll miss this when you're gone." Jacob said quietly. I looked up into his face and saw he was determinedly staring at the ceiling. "This won't be as comfortable with a rock."

I fought back the urge to cry. He was right. Once I was a vampire – correction, _if _I became a vampire, Jacob wouldn't smell the same to me… He wouldn't feel the same; we wouldn't be the way we are right now.

"What if, I don't become stone?" I said in a small voice.

I felt him take a sharp breath, and then exhale slowly. "What are you saying?"

I took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I-You were right, Jake. I-I love you."

The small smile that had been on his face faded and his expression became solemn. "I know you do." He stopped drumming his fingers.

I sighed. This was not the reaction I had been expecting. Shaking, I took his hand in mine. He did not hold my hand back.

"Does he know?" He asked, still not smiling.

"Know what?"

"That you love me too." Jake answered.

I nodded into his side, hoping the feeling would make him smile like it used to. It didn't. I dropped his hand.

"Bella…" Jacob said slowly.

"Yeah?" I piped up, suddenly full of hope.

He shook his head. "Never mind." He murmured. He turned onto his side so now I faced his chest, and tightened his grip on me again, pulling me right against his chest. I could feel his hand on my lower back, his other one in my hair, his heart beating, and his chest moving slowly as he breathed. It was a comforting feeling, everything about him was comforting...Relaxing, calming, soothing. It was a feeling I hadn't felt before… Felt with Edward. I smiled into his chest.

"Does this mean you've chosen me?" He asked.

I made a face. "I don't like how you and Edward keep saying choosing as if I'm picking fruit."

"I'm sorry. But…?"

I didn't answer, just bit my lip.

"It's not just Edward I love Jacob. It's Alice, and Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme…Even Rosalie. I love them all. They're my family."

Jacob sighed.

"But, I also love you, and Billy. Sam, Leah, Emily, Quill…The whole pack and tribe. You're my family too."

"What about Charlie? And Rene? They're your family too. And by picking me, you won't have to say goodbye to them. You won't have to say goodbye to a life either. Or sleep, or even food!" Jacob said excitedly. "Think about it Bella, we could be a normal human couple! Married? With kids?"

The image of the second future flashed in front of me, and I smiled. "A normal couple with wolf genes." I laughed.

"It'll keep the tradition going. Come on Bella! Didn't you always love kids? With him…It won't be possible."

I smiled at his nerve to pull the kids card. I stretched and kissed him on the chin, and before he could respond I snuggled back into his chest and fell asleep.

**Continue…?**

**Please review! **


End file.
